Vehicle vision systems can provide vehicle operators with valuable information about driving conditions. For example, a typical vehicle vision system can aid a driver in parking his or her automobile by alerting the driver to hazards around the automobile that should be avoided. Other uses for vehicle vision systems are also known.
However, a typical vehicle camera or vision system may not be able to provide video that is quickly and reliably comprehensible to the driver.